


Noice

by Benji (Teslatell), Teslatell



Category: Dxdxxx
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Benji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: Can i get a fuckin uhhhhh word duel





	Noice

Rei’s vision began to blur. Her boyfriend’s home, which was once a source of comfort and tranquility, now felt like a cage. And she was the beast. “Wh...what the hell...?” She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the couple sitting on the couch. Their lips locked together, bodies centimeters apart, it was infuriating. The grip on her bag slowly came loose, letting the object drop to the ground with a thud. Michael, her boyfriend, quickly jerked back from the other girl, earning a loud whine from her. “B-Babe!” He began, looking like a deer caught on headlights. He shoved himself off of the old couch, almost hitting the mystery girl in the process. “I-I didn’t know you’d be back so soon!” Michael took a step forward, making Rei retreat back by another in response. “I...got a ride...” Rei muttered, appalled by the entire situation. Why? Why was this happening? Who was that girl? She looked over to the person in question, eyes narrowed. “Michael? Wh-who is this?” Her boyfriend licked his lips anxiously. “I-uh, thi-this is...” He tripped over his own words. The femme fatale on their couch stood up slowly, almost mockingly. “Oh sweetie...” She practically purred, training her seductive eyes on Rei. “Mikey didn’t tell you?”  
She strolled over to the boy, placing two loving hands on his right shoulder. “You two are over! Done! Finished!” She said that last word with a breathy laugh, watching Rei closely for a reaction. The girl just stood there, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. “M-Michael...?” She whimpered helplessly. The boy in question just looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sh...she’s right, Rei...It’s over.” Rei felt her blood run cold, her entire world crumbling to pieces. “I...What? What are you saying?” She took a step back once more, putting a hand to her chest. “Wh-why? What about us?! Why are you abandoning me?!”  
Rei began to raise her voice. Wincing, Michael gestured to the apartment door. “Just...get out.” Rei sucked in a sharp breath, eyes stinging. To her left, the mystery girl smirked at her, eyes merciless. In front of her, Michael stared at the ground, face blank. “...Please.” Michael finished, his tone empty. Rei felt the last of her hope dissipate, now leaving nothing but a pitch black hole. This was true despair. The end of her small world. “FINE! WE’RE THROUGH.” Rei whipped around, face burning with humiliation and fury, and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door on her way out. This wasn’t the end. There’s no way in hell she’d let her already hopeless story finish off like this. No, things were just getting started.


End file.
